Ted DiBiase
Please note this page is for Ted DiBiase Sr., best known for his stint in the World Wrestling Federation in the 80's-90's. For his son, current WWE Smackdown superstar Ted DiBiase, see Ted DiBiase Jr. | birth_place = Omaha, Nebraska | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Clinton, Mississippi | billed = Omaha, Nebraska Palm Beach, Florida (Spring residence) Hyannis Port, Massachusetts (Summer residence) Bel Air, California (Autumn residence) Netherlands Antilles (Winter residence) | trainer = Dory Funk Jr. Terry Funk | debut = 1974 | retired = 1993 }} Theodore Marvin "Ted" DiBiase, Sr. (January 18, 1954) is a retired professional wrestler, manager, ordained minister and color commentator. DiBiase achieved championship success in a number of wrestling promotions, holding thirty titles during his professional wrestling career. He is arguably best recalled by mainstream audiences for his time in the WWF, where he wrestled as "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase. Among other accolades in the WWF, DiBiase was the first North American Heavyweight Champion, a three-time World Tag Team Champion (with Irwin R. Schyster) and the 1988 King of the Ring. DiBiase also created his own championship, the Million Dollar Championship. He was well-known for his cutting-edge heel promos, which were often concluded with his trademark evil laugh. He held the WWF Championship belt in 1988 after purchasing it from André the Giant, but this period is not recognized by WWE as an official title reign. Nonetheless, DiBiase frequently performed in main event matches and has been cited as one of the finest in-ring technicians in history. DiBiase was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2010 by his sons, Ted and Brett. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Million Dollar Dream *'Nicknames' :*"Million Dollar Man" *'Catchphrases' :*"Everybody's got a price, for the Million Dollar Man" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Mega Bucks - with Andre The Giant :*Money Inc. - with Irwin R. Schyster :*Million Dollar Corporation :*nWo :*Rat Pack *'Managers' :*Jimmy Hart (WWF) (1992-1993) :*Sapphire (WWF) :*Sensational Sherri (WWF) (1991-1992) *'Wrestlers managed' :*Bam Bam Bigelow (WWF) (1994-1995) :*Fake Undertaker (WWF) (1994) :*Irwin R. Schyster (WWF) (1994-1995) :*Kama (WWF) (1995) :*King Kong Bundy (WWF) (1994-1995) :*Nikolai Volkoff (WWF) (1994-1995) :*Rick Steiner (WCW) (1997-1998) :*Scott Steiner (WCW) (1997-1998) :*Sid (WWF) (1995) :*Steve Austin (WWF) (1995-1996) :*Tatanka (WWF) (1994-1996) :*The 1-2-3 Kid (WWF) (1995-1996) :*Xanta Klaus (WWF) (1995) :*Eric Darkstorm Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Stan Hansen *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' :*Frank Gotch Award *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA National Heavyweight Champion (2 time) :*NWA National Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Stan Frazier :*NWA United National Champion (1 time) *'NWA Tri-State/Mid-South Wrestling' :*NWA Tri-State/Mid-South North American Champion (5 time) *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' :*NWA Missouri Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF World Tag Team Champion (3 time) - with Irwin R. Schyster :*Million Dollar Championship (2 time) Category:Frank Gotch Award Winners See also *Ted DiBiase’s event history External links and references *MillionDollarMan.com (Official Website) *Ted DiBiase profile at CAGEMATCH.net *HeartOfDavidMinistry.com (Official Ministry Website) *TedDiBiase.com *Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Profile *WWE Hall of Fame Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:DiBiase family Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Born-again Christians Category:Commentators Category:Wrestling executives Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:I-Generation Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:WXO Wrestling alumni Category:1974 debuts Category:1954 births Category:1993 retirements